Lost Boys
The Lost Boys are a group of rag tag young boys led by Peter Pan in Neverland in Disney's 1953 movie:'' Peter Pan. The Lost Boys are all boys until the release of Return to Never Land where Wendy's daughter Jane becomes the first and only lost girl. Members Slightly Second in command. Fox costume Nibbs The most active. Rabbit costume The Twins A set of twins. Raccoon costumes Cubby The toughest. Bear costume Toodles The only Lost Boy without a speaking voice but can write words. Skunk costume. Appearances Peter Pan In the first Peter Pan film, the Lost Boys made their first appearance when Peter took the Darling children to Neverland. The jealous Tinker Bell told them a "Wendy-Bird" had started a flight across the island, and needed to be hunted down. This later led to conflicts between Peter Pan, the Boys, and the Darlings, John and Michael Darling wanting to join their wild brigade as not only the natives of Neverland, but Lost Boys themselves. The Lost Boys also viewed Wendy as a mother-like figure, demanding she told them stories. It eventually all came down to the final battle with Captain Hook, the children victorious in the end. The Lost Boys were sad to lose their "mother," but reluctantly allowed the Darlings to return home under Peter Pan's watchful eye. Return to Neverland In the second Peter Pan film, Wendy has grown up and has a daughter of her own, Jane Darling, a high-spirited girl who does not believe in her mother's stories of Neverland as her little brother does. Her opinion is forced to change, however, when Captain Hook kidnaps her. Jane is rescued by Peter Pan, however, and is taken to the home of the Lost Boys. It is then the Boys' job to teach her how to have fun. It all winds down to yet another final battle with Captain Hook, the Lost Boys having finally unlocked Jane's inner-child. House of Mouse The Lost Boys made numerous background appearances in ''House of Mouse. 'Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep' Ten years before Sora ever landed upon Captain Hook's pirate ship in Neverland on his search for friends Riku and Kairi, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell lived in Neverland with his mischievous team of playmates, the Lost Boys. Together the childish pranksters spent their days in endless bliss. That is, until, Keyblade warriors Terra, Aqua, and Ventus each visited the world. The Lost Boys, Peter Pan included, were awestruck by the foreign heroes, having many conversations with them. They were seen on treasure hunts with Aqua, as well as making her their "mother." They are also seen with Terra while he explores Neverland in allegiance with Captain Hook. Disney Parks The Lost Boys only appear during special events and parades on special occasions. Peter Pan's Flight The Lost Boys appear in the famous dark ride in many Disney Parks. Gallery Zorrillo.jpg|Slightly Osezno.jpg|Cubby Nibs.jpg|Nibs Gemelos.jpg|The Twins Toodles (Peter Pan).jpg|Toodles 2002_return_to_neverland_009.jpg|The Lost Boys in Return to Neverland Neverland1.png|Lost Boys with Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 3203349180_c89e21a233.jpg|The Lost Boys in Disney on Ice 2eewswh.jpg|Lost Boys with Peter, Tink and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enfants1.jpg|Lost Boys throws their weapons at Wendy who is a "Wendy Bird" lostboyscamp.jpg|Lost Boys in Peter Pan's Flight in Disney Parks enfants4.jpg|Lost Boys with John and Michael are tied up by the Indians Pp20.jpg|Lost Boys in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris peterpan306.jpg|The Boys were ready to started fire. WDPSYB783.jpg|The Lost Boys' model sheet 61171120100605_024957_13_big.jpg|The Lost Boy with Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100605_024957_10_big.jpg|Lost Boys with Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bbs304.jpg|Lost Boys with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Trivia Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Peter Pan Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse